


A Letter from Lucius Malfoy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy/Harry Potter Crossovers [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 The Body, Epistolary, F/M, Season/Series 05, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode The Body in Season 5. Lucius Malfoy sends a letter to Buffy Summers, comforting her over the loss of her mother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter from Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Harry Potter crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. Hope you like it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. J.K. Rowling (also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time..

A Letter from Lucius Malfoy

My dear Miss Buffy Summers,  
I send my condolences to you on the death of your mother, Joyce Summers. Terrible thing, a brain aneurysm is. Grieve for your mother. Live the way she would want you to live. After all, to those who knew her, she lived a good life. Also, had the aneurysm not killed her, I’m sure that she would’ve made a great grandmother for your children.

I knew your mother very well. She would’ve taught my wife Narcissa and myself a lesson or two when it came to being parents to our son Draco, as well as a few pointers in discipline. Of course, I’m glad you chose to stay with your mother after she divorced your father. And yes, I have heard about your parents’ marriage troubles. The fights between your mother and your father even before you were called as the Slayer. To this day, I have no idea how you and your little sister Dawn were able to stand it. Draco knows about that as well, and he said to tell you that he is very proud of you and Dawn as well. 

Speaking of your father, Hank Summers, it is my opinion that I could’ve taught him a lesson in what being a proper father is about, as well as being a good husband to your mother. I will be writing to him sometime when I get the chance about that, of course. However, he did **one** thing right: he married your mother and he had you and Dawn. And I’m glad that you and Dawn turned out just fine, in spite of everything that happened to you. Tell Dawn I send her my love, as does Draco, of course. 

~With all my love,  
Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course.... :)


End file.
